


A Night To Die Where Dean Is Bi

by casstayinmyass



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969), Scoobynatural, Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bi!Dean Coda, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cartoon Boners, Castiel in the Bunker, Coda, Dean Buries His Feelings, Dean-Centric, Emotionally Repressed, Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, Fred Is Pure, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Masculine Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel are transported into the animated world of Scooby Doo where they join forces with the Scooby gang to solve a ghostly mystery. Dean handles his crush on Fred... poorly.ORThe bi Dean version of Scoobynatural, where Dean hides his feelings for Fred by flirting with Daphne.





	A Night To Die Where Dean Is Bi

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on the Scooby episode they were in, "A Night of Fright is No Delight"

"Dean... we're not just in any cartoon. We're in _Scooby Doo_."

Dean Winchester never thought he'd hear those words come out of his brother's mouth, but suffice to say, he wasn't disturbed by the fact. It was fucking _groovy_.

"You look... extremely excited," Sam frowned, and Dean beamed at him.

"Um, dude-- 'cause I am! We're in Scooby friggin' Doo! This is..." he let out a breath, "This is all we had at all those motels when dad went out. I mean... this is my childhood! We're... oh my god!"

"Right," Sam sighed, "Is this another Gunner Lawless moment?"

"That was different," Dean blushed.

"Yeah, sure was. Instead of spending the night with a chick, you spent the night with 300 pounds of muscle and still retained the ability to walk. That's talent."

"Hey, I did not--" Dean tried to protest, but Sam was already getting out of the car. "Sam!"

At least his brother hadn't picked up on his crush on a certain angel. That would be the day everything fell apart, and Dean could not let that happen. Not like the time John found Dean staring for too long at Fred, and Dean telling him he liked guys.

 _"You're not into guys,"_ John told him firmly, and Dean had taken it to heart. 

But Scooby Doo remained there for him when he needed it, and Dean remembered telling Cas about Scooby Doo once, while they were sitting in his new Dean Cave.

_"What is... Scooby Doo?" Cas had frowned._

_"It's a show, okay, a freaking amazing show. It's about a talking dog, and this gu- uh, this girl named Daphne, who's a babe, and they're this group of people who bust bad guys--"_

_"Sounds like us," Cas commented, "Only... without the talking dog."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dean smiled, "Though if Gabe was around, he'd so be the talking dog."_

_"Yes. So, tell me more about this show."_

_"Well... we could watch an episode or two, if you're not too busy tonight," Dean asked, nervously. Why did he always feel so nervous asking Cas to hang out?_

_"Dean," Cas said, placing a hand on his arm, "I'll never turn down an opportunity to spend the night with you."_

_His smile was earnest and kind, but Dean's insides were doing flip flops._

Dean sat at the wheel of the impala, thinking about Cas. They had only watched one episode that night, the one about the robot running the carnival at night, but Dean had promptly ended it when Cas had slid into Dean's lap like a cat to cuddle.

_"Alright, that's enough for tonight, buddy," Dean had said, jumping up, "A little too touchy-feely, you get me?"_

_"I apologize, Dean," Cas had said, rising, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."_

_Dean had stared at Cas' mussed hair and open shirt, and thought about how screwed he was._

Scowling, the older Winchester got out of the car, slamming the door with force.

* * *

Inside the malt shop, (which was all old fashioned and shit, ugh Dean was seriously freaking out), they took a look around. Dean started salivating when he saw the burgers this place sold, and realized actual cartoon drool was dripping from his lips. Wiping them in embarrassment, he looked to where Sam nudged him.

"It's," Dean gasped. Scooby. Shaggy. Velma. Daphne. And...

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, debating whether or not he should book it back to the Impala and just peel out of here now. This could not be happening.

"What's your deal?" Sam made a face, "You look like you just saw a g-- yeah, well."

"I don't have a deal, there's no deal, I didn't... huh, whadya say Sammy?" Dean muttered absently, staring ahead. _Fred Jones_ was just sitting there, looking fucking beautiful as usual. That innocent air of naivety mixed with the cocky smirk he was currently giving, paired with that perfect hair-- oh, fuck.

"Really?" Sam huffed in amusement, "Daphne's that hot to you?"

Dean did a double take, then began to nod slowly. "Yeah. Oh, yeah. Hell, she was my childhood crush, I mean..." _He was my childhood crush._ "She awakened my sexuality." _He helped me discover who I am. Or who I couldn't be._ "I mean, look at that blonde hair."

"Um," Sam laughed, "Didn't know you were colour blind, but--"

"Red," Dean's face went that very colour, "See, I'm... I'm all tongue tied already."

"Uh huh. Look, if we're gonna approach them to see what the hell is going on, don't get too creepy, okay?"

"What?! I am not _creepy_."

"You nearly came in your pants when you met Lawless."

"Oh, we're back on Gunner, are we--"

"And don't even get me started on Dr. Sexy--"

"You DARE you bring him up? You friggin' bitch, I should--"

"You boys gonna order somethin', or just stand there yelling profanities in my shop?" the owner raised a (cartoonishly high) eyebrow, and Dean swallowed.

"Sorry, man. Uhh... two shakes?"

"One shake," Sam corrected, "And I'll have a salad."

"Loser."

"Fuck you."

"Shut up, do not swear in Scooby Doo."

"You just--!" Sam balled his fists, his lips moving with an exaggerated animated growl. After picking up their orders, they headed over, Dean biting his lip so hard it hurt. "Chill," Sam said.

"Don't tell me to chill. Seeing-- her with him, it pisses me off! She settled. Fred does not deserve her." _No. He deserves me. All of me._ Suddenly, Dean was a little hot under the collar.

"They're not even real."

"He's real in my imagination," Dean sighed, then caught himself. "Scooby, I mean." They walked over. "Mystery Inc?" he asked, and they all turned.

"At your service," Velma said, eyeing Sam already, and Dean had to tear his gaze off of Fred's big blue eyes and smile at Daphne. "Enchante," he grinned, sliding into the seat next to her.

 _Yes_ , of course he thought Daphne was hot, too. She was gorgeous-- long red hair, (Dean did love redheads), big doe eyes, short skirt... mmm. But then, Fred was always the one Dean paid attention to. It was strange-- guys like him weren't normally his type. Fred wasn't dark, mysterious, didn't have any facial hair or anything, and certainly wasn't scruffy. But there was just something about him that kept Dean occupying the motel showers a little too long through his early teen years. Fuck. Bisexuality, as Dean had come to educate himself on, was fucking frustrating. Why was everybody so damn hot?! Even in cartoon form?!!

"Nice to meet you guys," Fred said, shaking Dean's hand first. Dean exhaled, staring at him, and his white teeth sparkled with animated perfection.

"Right," he scowled, burying his feelings and turning away from the guy. Act jealous, stay removed. A thought suddenly struck him: Cas could probably tell Dean was attracted to Fred. Which meant Cas knew he was into guys as well.

Huh.

Once the mystery was explained to them, everyone headed out to the car to follow them to the mansion.

"You really hate Fred, don't you?" Sam laughed as he got in. Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"He's just... so annoying, with his stupid face, and his smug attitude, and his perfect face, and his gay ascot--"

"Woah, check yourself."

" _Gay_ is not a bad thing, Sammy," Dean defended his poor choice of words, almost trying to convince himself of his statement.

"Okay. This is good, I see you're finally starting to reject dad's bullshit."

Dean looked over, trying his hardest to glare but faltering into a pained expression. "Don't make this about dad."

They looked at each other for a moment, Dean seriously contemplating telling his brother, but then, Fred pulled up beside them.

"You guys just follow along, okay?"

"Oh no. I'm the top here, Freddie," Dean growled back, jamming a thumb into his chest.

"Top?" Fred cocked his head.

"Uhh..." Dean paled, "top, top dog, y'know..."

"Rog?" Scooby chuckled, poking his head out the window, "Rat's me!"

"Yeah Scoob," Dean sighed.

"Well, in that case, I'm the top, and you're on the bottom, bud," Fred retorted, believing his comeback was much better, and Dean considered this.

"Wouldn't mind that either, man."

"Pardon?" Sam snapped.

"Let's just hit the road, okay?" A smirk then grew on Dean's face as he  leaned across to the gang. "I just don't know if Baby's slow enough for the Mystery Machine."

"You went there," Daphne squeaked. An adorable scandalized look overtook Fred's face, and he patted his car protectively. Oh fuck, Dean just wanted to kiss that stupid look off his face...

"I'll have you know this baby's faster than any car I've ever owned!"

"Like, this is the only car you've ever owned, Freddie," Shaggy pointed out, and Fred lowered his hand.

"Oh. Right." He took to stroking the car. "You were my first, and you'll be my last. Who's a good Mystery Machine? Who's a good girl? You are... _yes, you are_..." Velma made a face, and Sam cleared his throat, nudging Dean.

"Wow. No wonder you guys have the same taste in women-- you're practically the same person."

 Fred then glared out the window again, blowing a stray piece of perfect blonde hair out of his blue eyes, and gave a wicked smirk. "Still-- I don't know if you can handle what I'm packing, Dean." With that, he revved the engine, and Dean gulped.

"Jesus Christ. Is it possible to get a cartoon boner?"

Sam frowned. "Dude, what?!"

Dean looked down at the creases animated in his jeans, growing by the second until his button comically threatened to pop. "Yup, totally is." Just then, the light turned green, and the gang beside them shot off down the street, leaving the Winchesters in the dust. "Aw, son of a bitch! FRED!!"

* * *

 When they got to the mansion, they heard the whole spiel about the ghost, which Dean quickly and quietly explained to Sam from viewing experience. They eventually got to the bottom of the stairs, and Dean kept up the charade.

"So, uh... we gonna share a room?"

"No, silly," Daphne said, "I'm going to be sleeping with Velma."

"You what?" Sam asked, suddenly interested, and Dean smirked.

"You sure you ladies don't need a bedtime story, or--"

"Thanks, but I've got it covered," Velma said, pulling out A Theory of Justice by John Rawls, and Sam perked up even more, the nerd.

"Oh! You're into Rawls' philosophy?"

"Of course," Velma grinned, "His theory of an egalitarian economic system is sociologically astounding..." They got to talking about it.

"You, uh... sure you won't need a hand up there?" Dean asked Daphne.

"She'll be fine," Fred assured, and Dean whipped around.

"I wasn't asking you, pretty boy!" Oh, that was harsh. Dean swallowed, trying not to stare at the guy any longer than he had to. Fred just put his hands up.

"Fine. Well, looks like we're sharing a room."

"What?" Dean croaked, and Sam leaned in.

"There a limited number of rooms, with the rest of the family staying here too. I know you hate him, but you're gonna have to tolerate it for tonight."

"Yeah," Dean managed weakly, "Sure."

They headed up to bed, and Dean came in with a nightgown and nightcap on. "Sammy look at me!" he giggled, "I haven't felt this comfortable since I borrowed Cas's..." he faltered.

"Like, who's Cas?" Shaggy asked.

"Just a... guy."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the fact that Dean didn't call Cas "a friend" as he usually did.

"Hey, the pyjamas look nice on ya, Dean," Fred mentioned, looking up from his book, and Dean blushed.

"You think so?" He shook his head, glaring. "Well sure, m-mine sure looks better than yours do!" Sam frowned at him, and they both got ready for bed.

Dean stayed up with Sam, claiming the ghost would be revealed soon, and when they all heard a scream, they ran out, discovering the cousin dead... dead-dead, with a sickly sweet smell filling the room.

"What?" Dean muttered, "This, this wasn't supposed to happen. The dummies don't show up 'til later, and..."

"These aren't dummies," Sam grimaced, "He's lying in a pool of his own blood, man." He approached his brother. "Dean... if he died, that means we could die too."

"That means Scooby Doo could die!" Dean gasped, and looked woefully at the unofficial leader of the Scooby gang. "Fred too!"

"Aaand... nothing about getting under Daphne's skirt pre-mortem?" Sam smirked.

"Oh, well she's a given," Dean said nervously, "Course I'd be sad to lose such a babe." He watched Fred fix his bedhead absently, and sighed.

So, they split up and searched for clues, as per Fred's usual dumb as shit plan, and Dean ended up getting upstaged a bunch of times by Fred's apparent knowledge of a lot of stuff.

* * *

 "I don't remember Fred being so god damn savvy in the show," Dean whispered to Sam.

"Like you said," Sam shrugged, "He's just a douchebag with an ego. He's only really as smart as he thinks he is."

"Yeah," Dean nodded, chewing on his bottom lip, "Like I, uh, said."

About halfway through their search, they encountered a shadow out the sliding doors.

"What's that?" Fred asked, pointing, and everyone turned.

"Oh no! Like it's the ghost!" Shaggy shouted.

"Rhost?!" Scooby blurted, jumping into Shaggy's arms, and they ran into a wall as Dean pulled out his gun.

"You have a gun?" Fred marvelled, and Dean smirked a little, puffing out his chest.

"Hell yeah I do."

Suddenly, the door flew open, and in fell...

"Castiel?!"

Sam and Dean rushed forward, and helped their angel up.

"Sam... Dean!"

"Guys, this is Castiel," Sam introduced, albeit in confusion.

"Sounds like a delicious Italian pizza place!" Shaggy laughed, "Nice to meet you, man."

"And you," Cas nodded, shaking his hand. Then, Scooby sauntered up, and offered his paw.

"Rello!"

"Talking dog," Cas suddenly said, eyes widening, "Dean, this is Scooby Doo!"

Dean tried to contain his bursting excitement as well. "Dude, I know, right?!"

"It is an honour, sir," Cas patted his paw, bowing his head, and Scooby put his other paw to his chest, looking regal.

"Jesus Christ," Sam rolled his eyes, "Cas, we're in the middle of a case. How did you get here too?"

"I walked into the bunker, into Dean's cave--"

"You have a cave?" Sam muttered.

"It's exclusive, bitch."

"What, boyfriends only?"

"What?!"

"--And," Cas continued, interrupting them, "I suddenly saw purple sparkles, and heard a snap. At first I thought, of course Dean has a cursed object in his room, it's full of junk--"

"Not junk, memorabilia!" Dean protested.

"--But then, I thought of Gabriel's meddling. Then, I came to the conclusion that it _couldn't_ be Gabriel, since he's dead, so--"

"I am so confused right now," Fred interjected.

"What a surprise," Dean and Daphne said together, crossing their arms. Damn Fred and his damn cute puzzled look.

"You must be Daphne," Castiel nodded, looking to the redheaded detective, "A pleasure. You have a wonderful talent for getting caught."

"Thanks!" Daphne beamed. Fred stuck his hand out to shake, and Cas turned. Dean's eyes were on Fred, and Cas narrowed his own accusatorially, the way Dean was looking at Fred rubbing him the wrong way. He took Fred's hand, and squeezed with angel strength.

"Hello, Fred."

Fred clutched his sore hand when Cas let him be, and turned to Daphne, whispering, "You know, I don't think these guys like me very much."

Velma smiled a little at Castiel, blinking her eyelashes. "Ahem?" Cas turned to her, and nodded.

"Your mind is unparalleled."

"Jinkies," Velma grinned, adjusting her glasses, "Is it warm in here, or is it just me?"

"Hey back off," Dean snapped, and everyone looked at him. "Uh... we've got a mystery on our hands, remember? Quit flirting, everyone!"

So, they got to investigating, Castiel talking Dean's ear off a mile a minute about this.

"Have you spoken to Daphne, Dean?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Has she accepted your advances yet?"

"Uhh... no?"

"I'm sorry to hear that. Will you try again?"

"Buddy, _I don't know_. Lay off!"

Cas shut up after that, as he saw that he was annoying Dean. Dean felt a little bad, but he wasn't all too up on discussing his cartoon crushes at the moment. He looked down after stepping on something crunchy, and found a Tootsie pop wrapper. Strange... but he didn't tell Dean. 

Just as they were entering the next room, the power flickered out, and Dean felt someone brush up against his leg. He felt out, and it was a larger body, so it had to be--

"Fred," Dean murmured, "You're uh... you're just like Cas, no concept of personal space, heh." He chuckled, and moved his hand up. "But..." They were alone, what was the harm in dropping the facade for a second? He might not get another private opportunity like this. "I don't mind."

 Just then, the lights flickered back on, and Dean realized that he had been feeling up a ghost.

"Gah!" he shouted, backing up, and Fred suddenly jumped in front of Dean, shielding him from the phantom. Cas frowned, and shoved Fred out of the way against a bookcase, taking his place in front of the older Winchester. Dean wondered what the hell was happening.

Fred dabbed at his nose, surprised to see blood, and the phantom advanced.

"Dean!" Sam tossed Dean a bar of iron, and the two ran forward, temporarily getting rid of the ghost. Fred's eyes were wide.

"How did you do that?"

"Raw talent," Dean smirked, smoothing back his hair, and Fred grinned.

"Wow!"

"I did help too," Cas pointed out, huffing and breaking through the two. Dean looked after him, wondering why Cas was so touchy all of a sudden. He had been so excited, and now... he just seemed jealous, like he wanted to tear Fred's throat out. What, he was okay with him flirting with Daphne, but not Fred?! If the phantom didn't kill the blonde, Dean was pretty sure Cas would if he caught Dean staring again.

Good god, this was a mess.

Together, they all devised a plan that would gank the ghost once and for all, so that Sam and Dean could return and destroy whatever cursed object was doing this.

Setting it up, they waited.

"Cas, what's your problem, man?" Dean mumbled to the angel, "You were all gung-ho Scooby Doo an hour ago, and now you just look pissed."

"Well, maybe I am Dean."

"Hey--" He grabbed Cas' shoulder, turning him around. "Why the fuck are you pissed, we're in--"

"Scooby Doo, I know, but you're not looking at the fucking talking dog, Dean, you're looking at Fred."

Dean frowned, suddenly feeling stand-offish. "Yeah, cause he's with Daphne. What do you care? He's a douchebag."

Cas glared. "Is that really what you think of him?"

Dean glared right back. "Yes. Now stop being a dick."

* * *

 The two didn't speak to each other for the rest of the hunt. Fred's trap didn't work, just as Dean knew it wouldn't, but Plan B did, and they caught the ghost in the salt circle.

"So... you got your one way ticket to hell? Cause we've got extras if you've lost yours," Dean smirked, and the ghost suddenly cackled, strangely blowing apart into a billion purple pieces on its own. Sam groaned, trying to wipe all the shimmery purple stuff off himself. It smelled oddly sweet. 

"You look like the time we fought those clowns," Dean laughed, and Sam gave him a bitchface.

When everything was over, Dean walked up to them.

"Daph... it was real nice meeting you."

"Thanks, Dean-- we really appreciate your help. Jeepers, I'm real sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm just not that into you."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I got that sweetheart." She smiled a little back, and gave his hand a squeeze as Fred came forward.

"Hey... you were a real hero out there, Dean."

" _I_ was?! C'mon, look at you, you were... wow," Dean grinned, and slowed down. "I... I mean..."

"Hey," Fred said softly, and took off his ascot. Dean looked down in surprise, looking around self-consciously at everyone watching.

"Oh... I, uh-- dude look, I don't..."

Suddenly, before Dean could go on protesting, the blonde looped it around Dean's neck, and pulled him in for a perfectly animated kiss, hearts floating above their head. Daphne clasped her hands together, Dean's eyes flew open, Sam's jaw dropped, and Fred smiled through the kiss. Cas stared, unsure of what to do.

"Jinkies," Velma remarked, fixing her glasses, and Sam blinked.

"Ditto."

When Fred and Dean parted, Fred giggled.

"What? You didn't think I was dumb enough not to pick up on your advances, right?"

The whole Mystery Inc gang behind him hemmed and hawwed.

"Well..."

"Uh--"

"Hmm..."

 Fred glared at them. Dean was dazed.

"But... you're not..." the hunter swallowed, obvious conflict in his face. His eyes looked like they were welling up with tears, his mouth quivering. Sam felt his heart break, watching his brother like this. If only he had picked up on how Dean actually felt... he didn't have to feel this way, not around his own brother. Fred Jones really _was_ Dean's first crush, not Daphne Blake, and Sam felt like an idiot for not knowing.

Watching the two men, Castiel understood everything about what this meant to Dean, and stepped back, giving them time as he went off to make sure the rest of the family was okay in their various rooms.

Dean wiped his eyes, and regarded Fred with a small, brittle whisper, lips almost touching his again. " _But you're not into guys_."

Fred connected their foreheads, taking Dean's hands. "I'm whatever you want me to be. I'm not real."

Dean's eyes widened a little, and he let out a huff of air. "You... you know?" His voice cracked.

"Of course I know." Fred let him go, stepping back to join the gang.

"We all know," Velma confessed, and Dean gave them a sad smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Like, why?" Shaggy chuckled, "We'll be eating sandwiches and running from gruesome ghouls for, like, all of eternity, man! Not a bad deal, I'd say, huh Scoob?"

"Ruh uh," Scooby smiled.

Dean wiped away another tear. "Hell... I'm really gonna miss you guys."

"Likewise, pal," Fred smiled, and they all waved as Sam and Dean looked at one another, Dean fingering his new ascot, and they left the mansion. Dean would sure never forget this hunt... he would use this lesson to tell Castiel exactly how he felt.

They stood there by the impala, watching a couple bats fly out of the mansion attic.

"So... how do we get back?" Sam questioned. Suddenly, in a flash of the same purple they kept seeing throughout the night, a figure appeared behind the two boys.

"You always ask the best questions, Sammy. Hola, boys."

The Winchesters' eyes widened as they looked at each other, and they whipped around quickly.

"Ga--"

"The Trick--"

"Thought you'd seen the last of little old me?" Gabe smirked, "Not a chance, buckos. Wouldn't leave you alone in this crazy world after all we've been through."

"Jesus fuck, wait til Cas hears about this," Dean muttered in amusement, and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You're always on about my brother, aren't you, you knucklehead?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"But... we thought it was a vengeful spirit," Sam stepped forward.

"A little slow on the uptake today, are we? Didn't you wonder why you didn't have to burn an object to send my little phantom to hell?" The boys considered this, and Sam cleared his throat.

"Well then Gabe, it's... good? To see you, I guess, it's been years, but... we'd kinda like to go back to our world."

"Really?" Gabe smiled.

"No," Dean muttered, and Sam hit him. Gabriel just put his hands up.

"Fine. I have no qualms sendin' you two back up to real time. But really, Dean-o? It took a cartoon for you to learn your lesson?"

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. "What lesson?" he asked, though he felt he already knew the answer. Gabe gave him a look, and Dean looked down, appreciative at least of the fact that the dick angel wasn't outing him.

"Sam, I'm--"

"I know. Dean, you don't have to, um... I'm sorry. That I didn't... know. Or, try... to figure out?"

"No, it's... it's cool, you just... it would probably have been worse if you, like... if you asked..."

"Right, that's why... I, um--"

"I swear to dad, it's like watching America's Most Awkward!" Gabriel shuddered. "You boys figure this out on your own time. For now..." he snapped, and Cas appeared, disoriented.

"What... I-- Gabriel!" They embraced, and Cas blinked. "Where have you--"

"Sorry little bro, we'll talk over mimosas next week, gotta run. Glad you found what you were looking for, Dean!"

"WAIT!"

With a snap, they were all transported back into the real world, sitting in their car.

"Huh," Sam said, "I honestly thought it would be a cursed object."

"Dude, that's totally what I thought too."

They looked at each other, shrugged, and Cas popped up from the backseat, rubbing his forehead.

"I hate him... Dean, what did Gabriel mean about you finding something?"  

Dean swallowed, and looked at Cas for the first time in a way he hadn't before.

 "Sammy, get out of the car, will ya? I need to tell Cas a little more about Scooby Doo."

**Author's Note:**

> It was so much fun to get back to my roots and write a spn fic again! Hehe


End file.
